Truthfinder: Book One
by Sinfully Sined 2
Summary: Look inside for the Summary. Oh and this is a crossover but it won't let me do a is is with Teen Wolf. Hope you all like. Luv Sin!
1. Chapter 1

Truthfinder: Book One

Tell Me What I Should Do…

Teen Wolf and Glee crossover…

S/P: Aries Back was something that is so rare that when anyone of the supernatural world finds out what she is they want her. But she has more then a mate. She has ten mates. But she don't like it. Any Way she was moved from her pack and three mates by her parents that knows what she is and don't want her around the supernatural at all. So they sent her to her Uncle's house in Lima, Ohio before she is older enough to get courted by her three mates.

New School, Same Old Supernatural…

She looked at the new school and shook her head at it. Her parents didn't want her around her friends that she grew up with because they were into the supernatural but that is what happens when two of them were bitten but a alpha werewolf. But she had to get sent to her Uncle's to finish high school. At least it was another small town and not a city. She hated cities. She hated being around so many people. Too many thought and too many smells. No she like small towns because she can control her powers without them seeing what she was.

Or that was what she thought until a group of 14 looked at her with a look in their eyes that told her that she was still in Supernatural shit away from Beacon Hills. She felt as someone tries to read her mind but she knew that they couldn't without her letting them in. "Hey, New Girl!"

She turned and walked away from the guy that was yelling at her. She knew that they wanted to get to know her but she also know that at least three of them are werecats and they will smell the werewolves on her because she smelled the werewolves on her clothes. She should since they all made a nest out of all of her clothes and slept in them for four weeks after she told them that she was getting sent to Lima, Ohio. Like really four weeks of getting clothes from Lydia and Mila and Mila was sleeping in her clothes too. But they were her Dirty clothes and she didn't understand until Lydia said that it was because she wanted to smell like herself and Aries at the same time.

Aries was taking down at the waist and she fought hard to get away from the werecat that was rubbing himself all over her back and ass. "Get off of me Cat!" She said to him and he got off of her and she turned to see the Asian guy looked down at her with a look that told her that he didn't think that she knew what he was.

"How did you know?" He asked her.

"You smelt my clothes, what did you smell?" She asked him and he frowned.

"Wolf." He said to her.

"Something else?" She asked him.

"Coyote?" He asked her.

"My pack I was sent away from by my parents." She said to him.

"Sorry, to hear that. But you are welcome to join our pack or maybe you show talk to the alpha." He said to her and she watched as four guys got up and walked over to her as she got up and sat at the picnic table to wait for them.

"I am the alpha." A guy with a Mohawk said to her.

"No you aren't, he is." She said as she pointed to The shortest one there.

"How did you know that?" The Alpha asked her.

"You might be the shortest one in the group of guys but you are the one that has the feeling of Alpha to him. Like you know what to do in everything although you don't but you still keep your pack together." She said to him and he smiled at her.

"So new girl what is your name? And where are you from? What pack?" The Alpha asked her as she felt the boy to his right trying to get into her head.

"I will tell you what you want to know if he stops trying to get into my head." She said as she pointed to Blaine and they both look confuse at her.

"How did you know it was him?" The alpha asked her.

"That is because he is fighting putting his fingers on his temples to try to become stronger and get into my head. But he isn't getting into it unless I let him." She said to him.

"You smell like Human nothing else." The alpha said to her and she smiled at him.

"That is because that is what I want to smell like. Well, all me but my clothes. I like that they smell like my pack. I miss them a lot." She said to him.

"What are you?" Blaine asked her and she smiled at him

"I am human as you all told me." She said to them and her heart didn't skip at that.

"You just lied to us, but your heart didn't skip." The alpha said to her.

"I don't lie." She said to him and her heart didn't skip then either.

"I can't lie." She said to him and he looked at Blaine when he gasped at her.

"You are a Truthfinder." Blaine said to her and she smiled at that.

"You mean like how you are the alpha's mate but don't want to tell him because you don't think he feels for you what you feel for him which he does?" She asked him and he frown at her because she hit it on the head.

"Yes, just like that." He said without looked at Kurt and Kurt looked at him with a frown.

"I thought my feelings were wrong because you didn't act like you knew you were my mate." Kurt said to him.

"This has nothing to do with me. I am out of here." She said before she disappeared.

"What the hell?" Punk asked Blaine.

"She really thought it had nothing to do with her so she was able to disappear from us." Blaine said to him.

"We need her in our pack." Punk said to them.

"She is still with the Beacon Hill's Pack." Mike said to him.

"How did you know that is where she is from?" Kurt asked him.

"I didn't, that was what popped up in my mind." He said to him.

"Anything else?" Blaine asked him.

"Her name is Aries Black. She is about to turn 18 in three weeks and she wants to go back to her pack." Mike said to him.

"Oh my god." Blaine said to them.

"What?" Kurt asked him.

"She let Mike into her mind without a problem because he was the only one that touch her." He said to them.

"Why would she do that when you are the nicest one of us?" Mike asked him.

"Because she don't know that it has happen because you are one of her mates and her body did it without letting her know it. She will come looking for you in a few hours and she will try to become friends with you. And you are going to do it." Blaine said to him.

"I though Matt was my mate?" He asked them.

"If you are so is Matt." Blaine said to him and he smiled at that.

"I need to talk to Matt." He said to them.

"I think we need to go to her. Not wait on her. She seems to be hardheaded and that means that she will fight this if she has to made the first move." Matt said in a whisper that reached all four of their ears.

"I believe that he is right. She isn't looking for another pack to take the place of her pack. She is just looking for friends." Mike said to them.

"Then we will be just friends to her." Kurt said to him.

"Shit! She found me in her head and closed the line." Mike said to him.

"Don't worry. The line will open up again." Blaine said to him and he nodded as they all walked to the table they came from.

…. ….. ….

Aries was mad at herself. Mike was cute but that didn't mean that he has right to her head. No one had the right to her mind and she was mad at herself because she let him in without realizing it for about ten minutes. That scared her best she was a Truthfinder and they have more then one mate. They had about six-ten mates. Depends on have strong they are. And she was a strong one. One of the strongest ones that were born. That means that she will have about ten mates and she couldn't stand it.

She has found three in her pack and now she has found another one. Or if she was right, she now had two more. Or she will when they court her. That was the reason her mother and father wanted her away from Beacon Hills before her 18th birthday in three weeks. Because she cannot be courted until she turns 18. So yes she was a virgin and she hated it. "Where ae you going?"

She looked in front of her to see a black guy in front of her and she knew that he was a mate to her and she backed away from him as he walked towards her "I am going home since my first day at this hellhole is over." She said as she disappeared again and reappeared in front of her car.

"You hurt my mate's feelings." Mike said into her ear and she jumped away from him.

"Leave me alone." She said to him and he smiled at her.

"But we want to be friends." Mike said to her.

"I got friends." She said to him.

"Not here you don't." He said to her and she growled at that.

"Maybe I don't want friends here." She growled out.

"We both know you do." He said to her and she walked to her car.

"Please just leave me alone?" She asked before she got into her car and started it before she backup not looked back at Mike.

 _But you belong to Matt and Me, we can't leave you alone._ She growled at that thought that came into her head as she pulled out of the school parking lot. "I belong to no one. I am my and my alone."

She drove to her new home with her Uncle as she thought about how handsome both Mike and Matt were until she shook them out of her head. "No, I will not think of them."

When she walked into the house her Uncle was riht in the living room and she knew that she has caught the eye of the pack in Lima, and she knew that he wasn't going to tell her parents because he knew they will send her to her Aunt that didn't like her at all. "I really tried not to catch their eye." She said to him

"I told you to wash your clothes again." He said to her.

"I need their scent around me to calm me Uncle James." She said to him and he nodded.

"I know." He said to her.

"You washed my other clothes again didn't you?" She asked him.

"Not all of them. I remember how I was without the scent of my pack the first month and I didn't want you to go through that too." He said to her.

"You were the one that Peter was talking about. The other Truthfinder." She said to him and he nodded to her.

"Yes, I know that. He was the one that found me as the Truthfinder after his sister didn't want me there. She knew what I was and knew that I was Peter mate. She try to take that away from me but she couldn't take the truth from me." He said to her.

"I really am started to hate her for everything she has don't to her brother and son and now you. I am glad that I didn't meet here." She said to him.

"She was a good alpha but when she couldn't make things the way that she wanted them to be people usually got hurt or kill." He said to her.

"Talia was a spoil brat that had to have everything the way she wanted it." Aries said to him and he smiled at that.

"Yes, she was." He said to her

…. … ….

In Beacon Hills…

"James will keep her safe from the supernatural, Mary." Aries father said to his wife.

"Aries is a Truthfinder Jacob. There is no saving her from the supernatural. There is only moving her away from it. And in three weeks she is an adult in all of the worlds and can make up her own mind." Mary said to him.

"We will just have to tell her what happen to your mother because of the supernatural. She was a human and if the supernatural can do that to a human what can it do to a truthfinder?" Jacob asked her.

"She is a supernatural Jacob. Aries is the strongest Truthfinder that has been born, she will find her mates and she will be in a pack. There is nothing we can do to stop it." She said to him.

"We can give her to the hunters." Jacon said to her and she glared at him.

"I will not let my little girl be bait for the hunters." She growled at him and he took three steps away from her.

"You already try to give her to them but they wouldn't take her because I wouldn't say yes to that and they knew that." She said to him and he looked away from her.

"How can you do that to your daughter?" She asked him.

"James is her father not me." He yelled at her and she looked away from him. She didn't know he knew that.

"When did you find out?" She asked him.

"About two months ago." He said to her.

"he reason you wanted to send her to James?" She asked him.

"Yes." He said to her and she nodded to him. "Get out of thr house and stay away from me and my daughter." She growled at him and he looked at her.

"You get out." He said to her and she looked at him and them smiled.

"Sorry, the house is in my name. I was the one that paid for it. So I will not leave my home." She said to him and he growled at that because he knew that she was telling the truth.


	2. Chapter 2

Truthfinder: Book One

Leave Me Alone…

Aries felt her family breaking up and she didn't understand until she saw into her Uncle's mind. That was when she found out that he was her father and not her Uncle. "So you are the reason I am a Truthfinder, dad?"

James looked at her and she saw that he wanted to smile at being called dad but he didn't. "Yes, I am the reason."

"And you didn't say anything when I got here why?" She asked him. "Unless mom didn't want you too and that was the only way she would send me to you was for you to agree with the rules."

"You got that one." He said to her.

"So Jacob wasn't my dad at all?" She asked him.

"No, he is your Uncle but I don't think that you are going to see him anymore." He said to her.

"Good, I didn't like the way he was looking at me." She said to him as she send him a picture of him looking at her and licking his lips to his mind.

He growled at that as he looked in her mind to see that he didn't touch her at all. "At least I don't have to kill him."

"No Peter was going too though. Until I told him that he didn't touch me." She said to him.

"He wanted to protect you because he knew you were a part of me." He said to her.

"He wanted to protect me because he knew I was his Nephew's mate." She said to him.

"You are Derek's mate?" He asked her.

"I will be when he courts me for two weeks after they find where I am." She said to him.

"The pack here isn't going to like the fact that your pack is coming here." He said to her.

"I know but that is only because two of my mates are in their pack so they think they got right to have me in their pack." She said to him before he covered her mouth as he heard four people coming to the door.

"The pack is here." He said in her ear.

"I know I smell the cats." She said to him.

"We don't smell." Kurt said from the other side of the door.

"You smell of trees, leafs and daisies." Aries said to him.

"What do I smell like?" Punk said her.

"You smell like a wet cat." She said to him and he hissed at her.

"I told you to take a shower after the football practices." Mike said to him.

"Shut up." He said to him.

"Don't make us kick your ass again." Matt said to him.

"Stop it. We aren't here to fight. We are here to ask her to come to the party tonight." Kurt said to them and they all three shut up.

"I don't do parties unless I know people there." She said as she walked to the door with her dad following her.

"You know us some. Plus it isn't a big party. Just the glee club." Kurt said to her.

She open the door and looked right at him. She knew that she shouldn't look an alpha in the eyes but she was beyond mad right now so she didn't care. "I don't want to go to a party with your pack. I am sorry, but I was send here to stay away from the supernatural and that is what I am going to do for a while." She said to them.

"We both know that you can't do that. You have mates and two of them are in my pack, that makes you apart of my pack." Kurt said to her and she laughed at that.

"See, I told you they would try that. But three of my mates are in my pack and they will be here after my birthday to court me. And one of them is a alpha in the pack. The alpha of the pack that has three alphas in it." She said to him.

"The Hale's pack." He hissed and she smiled at that.

"Yes, the Hale's Pack." She said to him.

"I should have known that. Mike did say you were from Beacon Hills. Let me see if I can do this, and if I can you will come to the party with us. I want to see if I can name your other mates from the pack." Kurt said to her.

"Hold on. Where is your mate?" She asked when she felt him trying to get into her head.

"He is home." He said and she shook her head.

"Do you not know what a Truthfinder is?" She asked him as she read his mind to know that he was at the back of the house. She sent her dad to the back door and Kurt started to panic.

"It was mine idea to see if you could tell where he was." Kurt said to her and she smiled at that.

"That was another lie. He wanted to see if you talked about my pack if it will bring down my guard on my mind. But let's see if you can name my mates." She said as she leaned against the doorway.

"Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinsk, and Isaac Lanhey?" He asked her and she was surprise that he got them all right.

"How did you know that. And please don't lie." She said to him and he looked at Mike and Matt.

"I will go if they promise not to rub up against me unless I go yo them." She said to him.

"We can't make that promise and you know that." Mike said to her and she smiled at him.

"Then it looks like I am not going." She said to them.

"Closed the door Aries." Her dad called and she closed it before they could move.

"I am going upstairs to make sure they don't try to climb into your window he said to her.

"No you stay down here. I will make sure they don't get in from upstairs." She said as she ran up the stairs and to her room. She came in to see Mike trying to get through her window. She walked over and closed the window as he fell so she wouldn't get his fingers.

"That was mean and you know it." Matt said from her closet.

"I can be mean without being a liar." She said to him.

"That is right. But the thing about us werecats is we don't give up. We will get you soon." He said to her and she smiled at him.

"You think that is just werecats? That is any were." She said to him.

"Why do you think I smell like werewolves and were coyote?" She asked him.

"Because they slept in and on your clothes." He said to her.

"For four weeks." She said to him.

"What did you wear then?" He asked her.

"Their clothes and the clothes of the girls in my pack." She said to him and he smiled.

"Did they give you some of their clothes?" He asked her and she smiled.

"You know they did." She told him and he nodded to her.

"Yes I can smell them in your closet." He said to her.

"If you don't like it you could leave or you could give me some of your clothes." She said to him and he smiled as he took of his shirt and tossed it to her and she caught it.

"I was joking but thanks, I like this shirt." She said to him.

"No fair!" Mike whisper from the window.

"Fine you can come in." She said as she walked pass Matt to put his shit on her chair to her desk.

Mike open the window and came into the room and she held up her hand at him. "Stay over there. The reason I didn't kick Matt out is because he didn't try to touch me and I was glad that he got the hint."

"We will leave you alone if you come to the party with us." Matt said to her and she looked into his mind and saw that he meant it.

"Fine I will go if you all will be there." She said to them.

"We are going to be." Mike said to her.

"Just so you all know I don't drink." She said to them.

"We do because we have the stuff that lets us feel it." Mike said to her.

"Looks like I am driving myself there then." She said to him.

…. …. …

In Beacon Hills…

Derek and Stiles looked at the text that they got from their other mate and it said that she found two more mates where she was and they were werecats. They send a text back that she was theirs first and the werecats aren't getting her first. But she hasn't send another one and that wasn't like her. She always sent that she was hers and hers alone. When they get possessive with her. She hates when they get like that.

"Why hasn't she send another one back?" Derek asked him.

"It is because she can send you all text messages but she don't get the ones you send her. That was because of her mother." Mila said to them and they looked at her.

"She is a bitch." Derek said to her.

"That was what she called her too." Mila said to them and they smiled at that.

"You knew this before she left?" Derek asked her.

"No she texted it to me when she landed where every they send her. See." She said as she showed him the text.

"Danny have you found where she is?" Derek asked him.

"The only place I got was in Ohio. That is it right now. But don't worry we will know in at least two or three days." Danny said to him and he nodded.

… ….. ….

In Ohio…

Aries was having fun and she was surprise that she was. But Brittany and Santana was making her laugh and smile that she knew that she has found two more of her mates but she wasn't going to let on that she knew that. "How can you have such control over your mind when you are having fun?"

"It is called practice, Blaine. I have many years to practice for people like you. I grew up with a boy that could read every one's mind but my mind and believe me he tried everything to get into my head. But he didn't get to until I let him because he is one of my mates." She said to him.

"How did he try everything?" Blaine asked her.

"You ever play twenty question with some one that you can't read their mind?" She asked him.

"No but would you play with me?" He asked her.

"You can't ask about my pack or my mother. You have to ask ones that are about me." She said to him.

"I can do that." He said to her.

"Nothing about how many mates I got." She said to him.

"Fine." He said to her.

"What is your middle name?" He asked her.

"Elizabeth, with a z not a s." She said to him.

"So James is your father?" He asked her and she glared at him.

"Yes, and I just found that out today." She said to him.

"Have you have sex yet?" He asked her.

"I haven't because I can't have sex until my first mate courts me for two weeks. Then I can have sex with him after those two weeks." She said to him.

"Are you smart?" He asked her and she looked at him.

"Let's see. I did college classes in my old school when I was in my freshmen year until my mom wanted to move me here.' She said to him. "So what do you think?"

"I think that you are really smart." He said to her and she smiled at that.

"Yes I am." She said to him. "You got 16 more questions."

"Are you going to let our packmates court you?" He asked her and she growled at him.

"I don't have to answer that question because that is about my mates. 15 more." She said to him.

"Are you in to girls too?" Santana asked her and she smiled.

"Yes, I like girls too. I like their personality not what they are." Aries said to her and she smiled at that.

"Then that rules Santana out." Kurt said to her.

"Says who?" She asked him.

"Really?" He asked her.

"She has changed a lot thank you very much." Brittany said to him and he put his hand s up to say he didn't mean anything by it.

"Don't you know not to say anything bad about anyone's mate?" Aries asked him and he nodded to her.

"I really didn't mean it like that. I know that she has change a lot. I just didn't know that you knew who she use to be." He said to her.

"It doesn't matter who she was. It matters who she is now and she is a good person in her heart and that is all that matters to me and Brittany." Aries said to him and he nodded to her.

"So does that mean that they are your mates too?" He asked her and she looked at him.

"You are hoping that they are and you know it." She said to him and he smiled at her.

"I take that as a yes." He said to her.

"Take it as you want to. I really don't care." She said to him and Blaine covered Kurt's mouth and Aries smiled at that.

"I read his mind and now I am leaving. Bye. See you all at school Monday." She said to them before she walking out of the house and to her car as she moved away from the ones that try to tackle her before she got to her car.

"Are you coming out tomorrow?" Mike asked from behind her.

"No I am staying in house until Monday." She said to him before she got in her car and started it.

….. … …..

Mike and Matt walked into the house and looked at Kurt. "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that she was ours now." He said to them and Mike growled at that.

"She don't like to be told that she belongs to anyone dumb ass. She will never want to be in our pack now." Matt said to him.

"Beside it don't matter if we are here mates or not too because if we have to join the other pack we will." Brittany said to him and he looked at her.

"What?" Kurt growled at her and Santana, Mike and Matt got in front of her.

"We will if that is ho we will get her. Mates come before Alphas you know that." Mike said to Kurt and he nodded to them.


End file.
